Twinkle
"Twinkle" is a song by Lovelyz, and the second and title track in their third mini album, Fall in Lovelyz. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 저 멀리 들리는 날 설레게 하는 그 떨림에 퍼지는 미소 마치 달콤한 사탕 같은 날 웃게 만드는 종소리가 자꾸 나를 계속 부르는듯해 그 떨림을 놓치기 싫은 걸 좀 더 가까이 보고 싶어 그 소리에 귀를 기울여 난 조금 더 가까이 들려줘요 딩동댕 마음 속 깊이 숨겨진 보물상자 울리는 그 소리 끝에 있을 물음표 내게 내게 내게 줘요 줘요 내 귀에 종소리가 들리게 해줘 이런 설렘의 시작을 알고 싶은데 순간의 그 떨림을 믿어볼게 조금 더 깊이 느낄 수 있도록 조금 더 선명히 와줘 수많은 두근거림 중에 어떤 선택 하나 둘 셋 넷 좋은 게 너무 많은걸 좀 더 확실하게 빛날 너를 보여줘 조금 더 가까이 들려줘요 딩동댕 마음 속 깊이 숨겨진 보물상자 울리는 그 소리 끝에 있을 물음표 내게 내게 내게 줘요 줘요 내 귀에 종소리가 들리게 해줘 이런 설렘의 시작을 알고 싶은데 순간의 그 떨림을 믿어볼게 조금 더 깊이 느낄 수 있도록 조금 더 선명히 와줘 피어나는 미소와 순간의 이 느낌 난 잊지 않을게 내 귀에 종소리가 들리게 해줘 이런 설렘의 시작을 알고 싶은데 순간의 그 떨림을 믿어볼게 조금 더 깊이 느낄 수 있도록 조금 더 선명히 와줘 |-|Romanization= jeo meolli deullineun nal seollege haneun geu tteollime peojineun miso machi dalkomhan satang gateun nal utge mandeuneun jongsoriga jakku nareul gyesok bureuneundeuthae geu tteollimeul nochigi shireun geol jom deo gakkai bogo shipeo geu sorie gwireul giuryeo nan jogeum deo gakkai deullyeojweoyo dingdongdaeng maeum sok gipi sumgyeojin bomulsangja ullineun geu sori kkeute isseul mureumpyo naege naege naege jweoyo jweoyo nae gwie jongsoriga deullige haejweo ireon seolleme shijageul algo shipeunde sungane geu tteollimeul mideobolge jogeum deo gipi neukkil su ittorok jogeum deo seonmyeonghi wajweo sumaneun dugeungeorim junge eotteon seontaek hana dul set net joeun ge neomu maneungeol jom deo hwakshilhage binnal neoreul boyeojweo jogeum deo gakkai deullyeojweoyo dingdongdaeng maeum sok gipi sumgyeojin bomulsangja ullineun geu sori kkeute isseul mureumpyo naege naege naege jweoyo jweoyo nae gwie jongsoriga deullige haejweo ireon seolleme shijageul algo shipeunde sungane geu tteollimeul mideobolge jogeum deo gipi neukkil su ittorok jogeum deo seonmyeonghi wajweo pieonaneun misowa sungane i neukkim nan ijji aneulge nae gwie jongsoriga deullige haejweo ireon seolleme shijageul algo shipeunde sungane geu tteollimeul mideobolge jogeum deo gipi neukkil su ittorok jogeum deo seonmyeonghi wajweo |-|English= I hear it from far away, making my heart flutter A smile spreads from the trembling Like sweet candy, the twinkles make me smile It keeps calling out to me I don’t wanna lose this feeling, I wanna see you closer So I’m tuning my ears to that sound Let me hear it a little closer, ding dong deng A treasure chest hidden deep in my heart A question mark at the end of the ringing Come to me, to me, to me Make me hear the twinkle I want to know the start of this fluttering feeling I’ll trust in this moment’s trembling So I can feel it a bit deeper Come to me a bit clearer What to choose among the countless heart pounding feelings? One, two, three, four, there’s so many good ones Show me your light more clearly Let me hear it a little closer, ding dong deng A treasure chest hidden deep in my heart A question mark at the end of the ringing Come to me, to me, to me Make me hear the twinkle I want to know the start of this fluttering feeling I’ll trust in this moment’s trembling So I can feel it a bit deeper Come to me a bit clearer This blooming smile And this feeling right now, I won’t forget Make me hear the twinkle I want to know the start of this fluttering feeling I’ll trust in this moment’s trembling So I can feel it a bit deeper Come to me a bit clearer Music Video Category:Songs Category:Fall in Lovelyz